Not Fair
by Swirl da Squirrel
Summary: Life isn't. But things will change... Trust Me. 'T' for violence and bad language. Now with a sequel. COMPLETE!
1. Bad Day

A/N:

Seems I'm out of ideas for GWA. So I thought I'd right a different style of fanfiction.

Copyright stuffs:

Sonic, Tails and all other RELATED characters are property of Sega 1991-2012. I do not own the characters from 'Sonic The Hedgehog' game series, Sega does. All rights reserved.

Enjoy the story

^*`-_SDS_-`*^

* * *

**MILES' POV (Piont of view)**

All my short life I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Literally that describes my _whole_ life. Mentally and physically. Every day really is the same long thing; get up, have breakfast, get ready for school, leave, get bashed, arrive at school, go through the thing our government calls 'education', leave school, rest, got to bed, have a nightmare... You get the picture.

The alarm-clock beside my bed rang it's annoying and loud sound. I reached over and hit the damn thing off the desk. I woke up from my short sleep and headed down the corridors of the orphanage that I lived in. I didn't particularly like it here on westside Island, but that's all I have. I drowsily walked down the squeaky wooden stairs to the kitchen and living room. There was the rest of the kids in the orphanage; Ricky, a ten year old husky; Fred, a ten year old bear: Holly; a nine year old weasel, some other guys I won't mention, and the orphanage's owner, Vinilla Rabbit and her daughter, Cream.

"Morning Miles." Cream called. She seemed enthusiastic about something.

"Morning." Was all I could be bothered to mumble, to tiered to really care anyway.

"Sit down on the rug over there, I'll get you some of our pancakes. Everyone made our own!"

Bloody good job I hadn't got up yet. Last time we all tried, cooking pancakes, Ricky nearly killed me. I had to use the fire equipment to extinguish myself. But I sat down as ordered and waited for my meal, and was happier when it came.

* * *

After ten minutes, I was ready for school. All I needed was my book-bag, a small bag for my lunch and such, and my jacket. Turns out that's all a third grader needs on an island. I headed out the door to the nearby bus stop, where I waited for the bus to arrive, which felt like a goddamn hour at least.

The bus pulled up next to the kids at the stop. I hopped in and headed toward my seat, which was marked their by all the marks and scratches there. Couldn't the bus company clean out these vehicles once in a while? Anyway I sat down and waited again for the bus to get to school.

The school was split into two parts; Junior and senior. The high school opposite had merged with Westside primary to make a larger complex, but it made no difference at all to my life or anything but the economy. The bus pulled up at the school gates. Mostly everyone ran out with excitement, while I took my time... looking for that one group...

Seeing as my fears where aside, I jumped out of the bus and headed through the gates of the school, when a hard fist collided with my shoulder...

"Hiya there, Tails!"

I looked up from the spot on the ground. Ricky. The a**hole. I frowned at the sight of the bully, which he returned with a kick to my stomach, which hurt like always.

"I said hi, bitch!" He yelled again. The rest of his gang had walked over as well.

"Hi" I muttered back at him. He didn't appreciate it much. He never did. No one knew why, not I'd want to. He pulled he up by the fur on my chest, which hurt like hell. He stared at me for some time, and I stared at him back with the same, emotionless and dark look that we both could pull. Takes a year of practice, but it works out in the end. Judging by the slightly tense look his friends where pulling, I guessed it was time for him to move on to his next victim. The thought was crushed when his fist slammed into my face. He dropped me and they all left to terrorize some other person.

I noticed the blood staining my white fox muzzle a little, deciding that I'd best leave my broken nose to heal, I walked up the path to the junior's section of the school. As soon as I set foot ten feet away, I could hear the insults being made about me already.

To be honest, I never understood why, but I was born with two, big white tipped fox Tails, which earned me my nickname, 'Tails'. It was better than the other sh*t I got called often. 'Freak'. That one hurt.

* * *

I made it to my classroom with ten seconds before the bell rang. I lined up at the back and entered the room.

"Good morning class." Came Mrs Sheck's voice.

"Good-morning-Mrs-Sheck" The whole class said in unison. I sat down in my arranged seat. Right in front of Ricky's group. Wow, how far teachers new about kids. Mrs Sheck pulled out the class list and began marking.

"Dan"

"Here"

"Ricky"

"Here"

"Fred"

"Here"

"Holly"

"Here"

"Miles Prower"

Crap. Why on mobius did she have to say my last name? It turns out if you say my full name quickly, it sounds like 'miles per hour'. I hated my own goddamn name.

"Here"

As I was last on the roll, I had to take it to the school office for reasons I don't understand. Mrs Sheck handed me the roll and I left the room. Moving wasn't hard at all, but avoiding the different projectiles and insults that zoomed by my wasn't. I dogged two paper balls and a bunch of other stuff. It was everyday life for me, but I still hated it.

I reached the office with only being hit by two of the projectiles that where launched at me. The school's office was the only place in the school that felt welcoming the slightest, but I still felt uneasy about the whole thing.

"Is that your class's roll, Miles?" Asked the woman at the front desk.

"Yes" I gave her the roll list and was about to leave when...

"Miles, you wouldn't mind, please take Sonic over here to his locker." Two hedgehogs where standing over to the side talking to someone. I guessed one of them was the new guy, the other one his mother. More crap. I now had to take some new kid to his locker, which meant going through the high school part of the area. All the bad things that could happen, where about to.

"Y-y-yes miss" I obediently replied.

The 'new kid' revealed himself to be a blue.. hedgehog. He looked around fifteenth years old at least. My guess was he was in ninth grade. I walked past him and muttered,"Follow me." and he followed. After a minute of paper balls and the lot, I reached the locker isle and found the one marked '8C15'.

"Drop your stuff in here, and everything else is on this paper." I handed him the locker info I had been given at the office, not really knowing what to do, as I wasn't in high school. The hedgehog obediently placed his things in the locker and headed of to his first class. One weird ninth grader.

* * *

By the time I had got back, my class was writing in some words for us to practice over the week. What a dumb idea, but I complied and got to work on the list, which only a minute or two to complete. Mrs Sheck gave us some maths and english to do, further boring me even more. But what the heck, I got on with it and focused. Another barrage of notes and papers showered open my eight-year-old skin, but I ignored it and kept on working.

"Hey, freak, what's the answer?"

I turned around to see Ricky standing there with his maths book and pencil in hand. With no other option except injury, I glanced over and wrote '143' in the space provided, and the bully retreated to his seat. Pleased, i re-focused my keen eyes and went back to working.

The bell for recces rang it's stupid sound, giving the signal for the kids to pack up and eat. I instead, headed of to the one place that I was safe in. The library. I sat down with a book I'd picked off the shelves and began reading. The only thing that seamed to pass the long school day was to read a book for however long it took. Before I could read much further, a flash of light illuminated the ground, and a rumble of thunder followed. I screamed myself out of my chair, causing the others to only laugh at me.

Lightning and thunder. My biggest natural fears. I hated them with a passion. Another bolt struck a tree not so far off, and I screamed again. After a while, I calmed myself down enough to hold the book I had been reading, when the bell rang again, signalling for me to head back inside the classroom.

Some work had already been written on the board, and I wasted no time getting on with it. The lightning outside was severely getting on my nerves now,but I kept it inside me. But what was a storm doing out at 11:30 anyway. Deciding it was another question that should be left unanswered, I once again refocused myself to my set task. Concentrating is hard.

* * *

The final bell rang, giving the signal for everyone to pack up and leave school. I silently followed them to the rack of bags without a word said. As soon as I got my things, I walked off as quickly as I could. Happy that I hadn't been bashed to death since I got to school, I took the footpath home instead of the bus. The footpath was longer and took more time to cover, but seeing that there was no point being home early, I took it without thought.

I spotted Cream driving home with her mother along the rough roads that ran across Westside Island. Lucky girl in contrast to me, not that I was jealous or anything. I owed my life to that rabbit, when she found me lying on the ground outside in a thunderstorm. I was surprised that she took me in so easily, other kids or adults had no respect for my skin at all. But her sympathy was just her maturity and how she was brought up, which was the opposite to how I was brought up.

My whole family, relatives and such included-were never on my side. If I dropped something, I was _forced_ to pick it up. If I lost something, I was left behind to find it. The abuse I got from them kick-started my miserable life. But one lonely day, I lost it all. I was to young to understand most of it, being four or something at the time, but I still have the scar that it left me with. That's why I hate being alone, because the only thing that pops up is that splitting image of a missile exploding on contact of my former home. From there, I found refuge in the homeless shelter... for a year, before Cream and such came along and blah blah blah blah blah blah...

My thoughts where interrupted again when another fist made contact with my orange fur again. I could tell it was Ricky again, which to his delight, I landed face-first on the grass.

"Hey, freak! I haven't beat you up for ages, so I'm gonna make up for it now." That voice again. Ricky literally pulled me up eye level with him. To be honest, he looked rather stressed. He only continued to kick me back down on the grass. I didn't respond to it, I rarely did, knowing that it would mean more stress and agony. Yet another kick impacted my stomach, causing me to roll over in pain. Ricky, on the other hand, was still unamused with my injuries, and only punched and kicked me again. By now, he had somehow moved my injured body closer to the river's banks.

"Fur is all dirty and stuff. I'm gonna clean it."

I immediately threw my bag as far as I could from the river. Ricky, oblivious to the bag, grabbed one of my twin tails, which stung like hell. I instantly knew what was up, before he straight-up punched me into the stream of water. Ugh... water. I didn't hate the stuff, but I just couldn't swim at all. So I allowed myself to drift into a tree that hung in the water not far from where I had gotten thrown in. Using whatever strength I had left, I pulled myself out of the murky liquid stream with a branch. God, what a day.

Glad to see my bag hadn't been touched, I forced my weak body to walk the distance home. Rather than get the house wet, I threw by bag through the window and laid down on the grass overlooking the seaside view to allow myself to drip-dry. I didn't notice how dark it had gotten since my swim in the river. I semi-consciencly allowed myself to fall into anther lonely, terrifying nightmare...

* * *

A/N:

This style is significantly easier to write. I'm gonna stick to this for a while, and then I'll go back to normal stuff.

~Swirl da Squirrel


	2. We All Change, Miles

A/N:

Me back! On holidays! I'll still post stuff regularly, but I still need to attend to personal issues aswell.

Copyright stuffs:

Sonic, Tails and all other RELATED characters are property of Sega 1991-2012. I do not own the characters from 'Sonic The Hedgehog' game series, Sega does. All rights reserved.

Enjoy the story

^*`-_STFS_-`*^

* * *

**MILES' POV**

"Rise and Shine, Tails"

It's been six whole months since I fell asleep outside. I'm currently still going to school and still getting picked on by Ricky and such, which is starting to _really_ get on my nerves now. I've been wondering how much longer I can mentally take this before I loose my sanity. But on the bright side, I've discovered my ability to fly using my two tails, but I haven't told anyone yet, out of fear of injury.

"I said rise and shine, punk!"

I looked up to Ricky, who was standing right next to my bed holding what appeared to be a cup of warm milk.

"Whatever."

I dragged myself downstairs to the kitchen and eat my breakfast without a word. I grabbed my stuff and darted to school, and readied myself for another day of horrible torture...

* * *

That afternoon, I decided to take the backstreet walk home. Westside Island has shot up economically, which means everyone has their fair share of cash. Most people, that is. What was once pain dirt fields, is now the backstreets I'm walking down. I walked round every corner, looking at the large amount of rubbish writing that was scribed in the walls. I didn't really understand the whole thing, but It was still interesting to read some of it. I could now here the sound of voices round one corner. Probably gangsters of something crappy like that. I decided best that' I should turn back, I turned around to head back when...

"Hey, Jake, come check this out!"

One of the gangsters held me by the collar of my jacket. I just froze myself, terrified with the loaded 45. magnum pointed at my head. Two other gangsters walked around the corner, both looking about seventeen years of age.

"What have we here?" One of the three asked, edging ever closer to my trembling body.

"A two-tailed fox? Gee that's weird." What a complete idiot I was making of myself walking down here.

"Yeah, what do we do with him. It's not like anyone cares for him, by the looks of his clothing."

"Hey fox-boy. Pay attention." The last of the three was now staring directly at me, probably making some evil remark.

"My name is Sam. This is Jake. And the one with the gun is Melvin." He continued his lecture. "What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"W-w-w-walking h-h-home." I spat out of fear.

"Don't be afraid, little guy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Sam spun himself to face me. "Yet." His tone of voice was filled with nothing but evil and greed, which told me what was about to happen next. With one smooth move, Sam's fist knocked my straight from Melvin's grip, and onto the concrete. I yelped at the attack, but remained awake. The butt of Melvin's handgun knocked me clean unconscious.

I woke up some time later, in a room that I couldn't identify. I guess I'd been kidnapped now, and that meant more pointless torture. I tried to move my arm, but found it nearly completely numb. Probably gave me some drug or something. How much more can a nine-year old go through?

"Good to see you're awake, foxy." I looked over to see Sam sitting with Jake and Melvin not to far of. At the same time, I found myself able to move my limbs freely, without the drug.

"W-w-what do y-y-you w-want?" I asked. The gang didn't even answer the question, and I quickly lost count of the kicks and punches that they laid on me...

* * *

I glanced at the clock before the three tossed me out the door of their house.

"Don't come back, freak!"

I struggled to get myself to a standing position, and darted off from the area. It was now 11:32 at night, way to late for me to be awake. I checked over my body, not finding any bones broken. My jacket was no more, and I threw that in the nearest trash can. Apart from my nose, I was in the 'usual' physical condition. As I dragged myself back to the orphanage, I found my mental state was not.

* * *

**Sonic's POV (Yes, Sonic's POV)**

I grabbed the chilli dog from the fast-food restaurant, thanked the chefs and such, and sped out of their at the speed of sound. I really liked it here on Westside, more fresh air, more open spaces and great sunset views. Of course you wouldn't find ny of these at twelve at night. I sped down the highway, passing all the houses. I kept my speed low, not to wake the island with a sonic boom. I turned another corner and...

"Ow! Hey, who just tripped me over!" I scanned the area. Whoever just tripped me, did a fine job of hiding it. I walked back to the 'T' intersection where I had been tripped only to find...

A two-tailed fox? Odd. He looked young, about eight or nine, for an estimate. Lying face down on the tarmac, with a small bag next to him. Blood staining his fur slightly.

"Hey, kid you awake?" The fox didn't reply, just lied there. I picked him up and moved him off the roads. He looked as if he'd just fell off a cliff, judging by the blood-stained orange fur. I put him down next to a brick wall, and knelt down to him.

"Hey, you awake. I'm gonna call 666." I pulled out my mobile.

"Please don't." The fox said. That unusually high-pitched voice, reminded me of someone...

"Why?"

"Just don't. OK?"

"But you're injured. I'm gonna do something." This kit was persistent on denying medical treatment.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. It'll heal. I'm fine. leave me alone. Please."

"O-OK." I pushed myself up, and sped off home. Poor kid... I should turn back to him. I did.

* * *

Wow. What a night. Spent nearly seven hours being beaten up to the point of insanity. I hate my life. I truly do. I left myself to sleep in the street, with no one around to bother me. I'm gonna get back to the orphanage somehow, and put a fucking knife through my own throat. That sounds right. I hate myself. Every part of me.

_"Hey, kid, c'mon. Talk to me!"_

That hedgehog is still here? What the hell does he want.

_"OK, I'm gonna get you home. Your parents must be worried like heck."_

I'm gonna tell him everything. Every last part of my insane, miserable, and fucking horrible life. Then maybe he'll get lost then. I'm gonna tell him...

"Don't bother."

"Knock it off kid. Where do you live?"

I live in myself. The only place I feel comfortable enough to live. I'm not gonna tell him that. He'll just become more stubborn.

"The orphanage."

"Oh."

Oh what? If that's all he can spit out at me, I'll be dead on the floor in a couple of minutes.

"Who are you anyway. I've never seen a two tailed-"

"I know. No one has. That's why I'm here. And that's why I want to stay here."

"You can sound as sad as you like, but you're still going back."

He picked me up, and sped down the highway at, I swear, the speed of sound. My plan is working. Mental manipulation is easier than I thought.

"Why are you helping me?" My curiosity is gonna kill me someday.

'Because it's the right thing to do."

What is that suppose to mean. I haven't heard that phrase in my whole life. After what seemed like a second, He dropped me off at the orphanage. Yay. My life is complete.I'm experienced every thing that could possibly happen. Now to finish it...

"And don't forget to call the police if something bad happens. OK?"

What the heck are the police gonna do? Just leave me there. That's what.

"What are the police gonna do for me?"

"Help you."

"I think otherwise."

"Ok, kiddo. What's wrong? I've never seen a fox so unhappy before."

What's wrong. Fucking bullshit. It's on now, hedgehog.

"Use your bloody brain."

"Hey, language-"

"Believe me. Where I go, that's how I survive." I'm surprised with how aggressive my own voice is.

"Answer my question. Now."

"My name's Miles Prower. I live in the orphanage. I don't know what care means. My parents where killed five years ago. I live in myself. No one cares for me, and neither should you." Did that even make sense? I can feel my sanity coming back now. But in a different way.

"Listen up Miles. If you're that unhappy, then..."

Then what? This is going nowhere.

"Please mister. Leave me here. I don't want anything to do with you or your friends. I just want to be left here. Now go..." I don't even know how much I'm ranting on about.

"Miles, you look like you've fell of a cliff. I'm taking you back to Knothole. The people there don't mind mutants-"

"Don't use that word!"

"Calm down. Anyways, the people there won't mind you. Trust me."

He's asking for my trust? I don't know what to do. Trust is something I don't dish out like money. This guy was asking for a lot. It's scaring me.

"Please. I want you in Knothole. You'll be save there."

"Fine. Whatever." It's not like I've got anything better to do.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Poor kid. What's got into him? Man, should've paid more attention in psychology. I led Miles back to my plane, The Tornado. I noticed how nervous Miles was, trembling with every step. I hopped in the pilot's seat of the plane, and Miles followed. I turned on the plane's engine, and took off over the island's forest. Shame such a beautiful place could house people like Miles. The kit was still shaking, but he seemed awake.

"So." I began. "Miles, what happened?"

"What is that supposed to mean" His voice was still bitter.

"How did you end up lying on the road just before?"

"Oh. Took the wrong route from school. Got kidnapped."

"Same thing happen at school? Look's like it." I could visibly see Miles tense up. "It's OK, kid. This is between you and me."

"Yes." Poor guy. He looks like he's been through a lot recently.

"Sorry to hear it. My names Sonic. Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. Just call me Sonic. Nice to meet you, Miles."

* * *

A/N:

Hope I didn't do to bad on this. I doubt this is over 2,000 words, but that's only so I can fit what I want to in the storyline.

_**Please read the next chapter before you review!**_

Character ages:

Sonic M hedgehog: 15

Miles P (Tails): 9

That's all for now!

^*`-_Swirl da Squirrel_-`*^


	3. Oh Well

**Miles' POV:**

"Sonic?"

"Yeah bud."

"If you were living on Westside, why are we headed for this 'Knothole' place?" I asked out of curiosity. Sonic and I are still flying over the ocean in Sonic's plane, 'The Tornado'.

"About that. I'm on a travel around the world with my uncle Chuck. Well-was. Our plane crashed when we got to Westside, so my unc sent me to your school while he worked on the plane. He had to find work and all that jazz, no wonder it took him six months."

"That makes sense. So I guess your world tour Is off?"

"I'd say so."

There's something about Sonic. He seems to laid-back for someone his age. He's way to care-free for my liking. And he keeps flashing me his cocky grin, which I've decided is some sort of trademark.

"Who are these Freedom fighters you keep on mentioning?"

"You ask too many questions. Ever heard of the Kingdom Of Acorn?"

"On the news, yeah."

"Well I live there, and so do the freedom fighters. We're kinda like a community service group, but on a larger scale, doing stuff like destroying the doctor's evil robots."

"I understood that whole last sentence." _Partly - not. Wait, what?_

"Good. Now sit back and-what the heck." I got a glimpse of the radar screen, showing a green blip moving towards the larger blip-us. "Hold on kid!"

I'm holding on all right. Is this what he does for a living? Running around war zones. I suppose it's better than my old lifestyle for sure. I looked over the plane's tail, spotting what was a missile following us. Without notice, Sonic threw the plane into a barrel roll and banked the plane right. I guess he's trying to shake the missile off, not sure if it's working.

"Hold on, I'm gonna bring her down!" I spotted a small island,about fifty metres long, and Sonic prepped the plane for landing, the missile still following us. "Miles!"

"Yeah?"

"On the side of the panel next to you, there should be a switch marked 'FLARES'. I need you to hit it just before we land, OK?"

'Got it" I hope this works. The plane visibly slowed down mid air,and began to loose altitude as well. I'm no expert, but I think this is how you land a plane.

"Miles, now!" I hit the switch marked 'FLARES', praying that it would work. The bright sparks spat out the plane, distracting the missile, don't ask how. Just after, the plane hit the makeshift runway at twice the speed and half the comfort I'd expected.

"Phew."

"Thanks Miles. Couldn't of done it without you."

Wow. He's thanking me? Something that I haven't been for nine years is thanked for something. I've calmed down massively since Sonic picked me up, and for once, I physically feel safe.

"Why'd we land Sonic?"

"Easy kiddo. The doc 'll pick us up easier at night. We'll take off in the morning. Much safer."

"Oh. I see."

Sonic and I both fell asleep while in the plane. And for once, I didn't have the same dream...

* * *

Thanx,

~! #_STFS_# !~


	4. Journey Of Oceans

A/N: Taking a break from first person point of views. Just a chapter or two for now. Mainly because this chapter would be too short if it was in POV format.

But first I'm gonna review my three latest reviews.

**Kitty in Boots**: Thanks for the review. And yes, I will be updating this as frequently as I can manage.

**bookworm**: I ain't got no problem with you being confused in chapter two, but it makes you sound just a little 'impatient'. Just saying. I hope you get the next bit though...

Thanks for your reviews!

Tails will be refereed to as 'Miles' until I say so. I actually like 'Miles' better than 'Tails'. Has that feel to it... And he's not a mechanic either. That doesn't fit in with my style of writing. Don't ask.

* * *

Date of starting chapter (just for reference): 25/6/12 6:03 PM (AEST)

* * *

Copyright stuffs: (Kind of ridiculous but it makes me sound professional)

Sonic, Tails and all related characters are official property of Sega 1991-present. I do not own the official characters, Sega does. All rights reserved. No flame and have a nice read!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Journey Of Oceans**

Sonic opened his emerald eyes to the blinding morning sunlight. His new found fox friend, Miles did the same. Sonic pulled out a bag of food out of his plane's mini-fridge, intended for breakfast, and he and Tails eat quietly on the small sandy island that they had landed their plane on just last night. After Sonic ate his breakfast, he got to work inspecting his plane for damage, etc...

_Nothing here that looks suspicious... Drats, sand in the most inconvenient place possible._

Sonic's early morning smile was cut down by the sight of the plane's engine system, forward machine guns and instrument tubes, clogged with sand, effectively making the plane permanently stuck, without proper repair.

"H-hey, whats wrong?" Tails came over to inspect the damage with him.

"Sand clogging the plane," Sonic replied, his tone a lot deeper and stressed.

"So... does that mean we're not going to the great forest anymore?"

"Probably not. Be lets make the most of it."

"Doing what exactly?"

"I dunno, you play chess?"

"On a computer, by myself." Tails turned himself away from Sonic, the hedgehog knowing precisely why.

"Oh cheer up. Forget about it. That's how I'm gonna get over being stuck in the ocean."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

For the next few hours, sonic and Tails talked, ate, and all the other things that you do on an island... (Suggestions plz?)

"You're not very patient, nor good sitting still, are you?"

"Er... damn mind readers." Sonic's ears dropped at the young fox's observation. "Yeah that's me."

"Kinda obvious, Sonic."

"So... Miles, what was all that fuss about on Westside Island?"

"I-I-I, oh it's not important."

"It is if you're hiding it from me."

"Hey! It's personal stuff."

_He doesn't want to know what I was about to do. He doesn't... But suicide isn't supposed to be personal anyways... I'm confused!_

"OK, OK, settle down. I'm gonna go get some more wood so we can have a camp fire."

"OK, good luck. There's no wood on the island. Better hurry up now, getting dark." Miles practically sung to Sonic, the hedgehog reailizing how quickly it had become dark.

"Stuff camping, we need to get out of here now."

"Why Sonic?"

"Because the doc's robots pick up heat easier at night, when the air is colder. And plus the fact that we're in the ocean, we'll be shot dead. But hopefully he hasn't picked us up yet, or we're dead as dead."

"Oh."

"I could probably run across the sea, I've done it before, but I refuse to leave you behind again..."

"I-I-I c-can f-fly."

_Crap. I shouldn't of said that. Crap crap crap crap crap. CRAP!_

"What? That's impossible. I may be impatient, but I'm now stupid. Prove it kiddo."

_More crap._

Miles took a step back from his blue counterpart.

_This is gonna hurt, or kill me, whichever way possible._

While it took both his stamina, and confidence, Miles rotated his tails in the way that he'd practiced, and rose himself a few feet in the air. He managed to hold it there, before he felt the world going black...

* * *

_Ah shit! Hope he's all right after that._

Miles woke up a few seconds after his six-foot fall.

"Wha-what happened?" His tone sounded rather alarmed. You would be after that.

"You passed out mid-air. Nice flight skills though. I found it rather interesting, judging by what I could sense after that."

"And what would that be?"

"We're both powered by chaos energy. The only reason your tails didn't twist up and kill you was because of chaos energy allowing your molecules to pass by each other like that. Likewise with me. If a normal mobian ran at supersonic speeds, his bones would break, and his body would dissolve into the air at such speeds." Sonic explained, " I discovered my running talent when I was around your age. You should appreciate that fact, as your the only other person I know that is infused with chaos energy."

_That explains an awful lot. Am I that lucky?... What the heck is chaos energy? Doesn't matter... yet. I can fly, good._

"So that's why... Gosh."

_Is that the reason why my previous life was so miserable? That still doesn't explain my tails though..._

"And what about my two tails?"

"If we get back to knothole I'm sure someone who'll know. But that's not important. Right now, you need to practice flying more, and get some rest. We'll leave tomorrow morning at ten. OK?"

"What about the plane? And uncle chuck?"

"I'm gonna leave it behind. No choice. My unc knows how to find the plane, don't worry about him."

Without hesitation, the duo continued on into the night, until the point of total exhaustion.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Miles!"

I'm glad that's not Ricky.

Miles pulled himself up from his sleep, ready for the long journey ahead. He and Sonic munched and drank most of the remaining supplies, for the energy. Running and flying over an entire ocean requires more than a glass of milk and cold toast, but when that's what you've got, go with it. The two spent the rest of the morning resting, and waiting.

"All right, ready Miles?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Sure. Now remember, once we start, there's no going back. It's no race either, just take it slowly or you'll crash into the water. And try keep up with me, I can't fly over water. And hope that there is another island up ahead like Westside or better."

"I got it."

"Than let's go, Miles!"

Sonic and Miles darted off at speed over the ocean, both surprised with the others speed, reaching Ma 1 (that's mach one to YOU).

"You're pretty fast, kid!"

"You too."

The two showed no signs of slowing down as they sped across the blue liquid. For what seemed like hours, they kept up the pace of 340 metres per second, which is incredibly fast to the usual.

* * *

"You wanna know something Miles?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I haven't the slightest knowledge of where we're headed."

_Better than nowhere. Or Westside..._

"Well that's relaxing to know! Oh the irony..."

"Kid sarcasm... Oh well, there's supposed to be lots of islands around here, most of them uninhabited. Hopefully we'll run into one of them."

_I know one._

The duo went on into the afternoon, and then the evening, and then the night... The effects of the trip now taking there toll on the would-be (too much?) hero's energy and stamina.

* * *

"Please... be... island... please..." Sonic's running had slowed down to a mere fraction of it's seigniorial, Miles not far behind his friend's.

"Miles, how ya goin'?"

"Tired... hungry... all that jazz..."

_Please... be... island... please..._

As if their dreams where answered, a point suddenly stuck up on the phasing oceans horizon.

"Miles!"

"What?"

"You see that?" Sonic's eyes where not lying, the point grew larger as the two comrades steered towards it. The point revealed itself to be a mountain, and further to be a large, circular island.

Miles' eyes widened at the islands shape, as if he'd been there... (Too much again?)

"Miles? What's wrong?"

"I... family... been...here...Cocoa... Island..." (Get it yet?)

Sonic and Miles allowed themselves to drift ashore, too tired to bother the extra ten metres to the shore. They climbed up the steep beach that surrounded the island, Cocoa Island.

"What do ya mean 'been here'?"

"My family, been here on vacation. I was too you to remember most if it."

"Was it good. Or at least half-"

"No." Sonic was met with Miles' stone cold glare, before he muttered one word; "sorry."

Sonic decided best to shut up and explore the beautiful island in the dark, strangely deserted, for no apparent reason.

_Guess the doc got here before the freedom fighters did... To bad._

Sonic and Miles spent the rest of the night gathering food and finding things for a shelter. Within one hour, they assembled their makeshift shelter. It was a small box of large sticks and palm leaves tied together next to a cliff face. But it did the job.

* * *

"Miles?"

"Yeah what?"

"I get the felling that we're being watched."

"I've had that feeling my whole life."

_That made freaking sense Miles. NOT!_

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep-"

"Whatever, just keep quiet. Night Sonic."

"Night Miles."

* * *

The pitter-patter of rain woke Sonic from his sleep, Miles also woke up.

"Drats, rain. Miles, you awake?"

"Yeah I should of told you when we got here."

"Oh, don't worry. We need to find somewhere that's dry. Like a cave or something... Know a place?"

"No I don't. Lets gust get moving before it floods."

"OK."

Sonic and Miles spent the next hour or so dragging their drenched fur and starving stomachs around the island, looking for a place to shelter. As it turned out, there was no decent place to shelter from the rain, which was now blowing nearly horizontal into the soggy Earth.

"Sonic! I've found a cave." Miles pointed to a large, opening in a cliff face not to far off.

"Who hoo! quickly, get inside!"

Sonic and Miles ran inside the cave, glad to be out of the pouring rain. The two allowed themselves to dry naturally, having not a thing dry enough for the job. They sat there for a minute, before Sonic spotted something. He stood up and walked over to it

_Huh, chaos emerald?_

He looked either way to check that it wasn't a trap. A rare gem positioned right on top of a pillar like someone placed it there can be suspicious sometimes. Sonic, deciding that nothing was wrong, picked up the yellow, shinning gemstone.

That's when he spotted something. Too late. The metal object slapped him bitch-style clean unconscious, just before he saw the same thing happen to a very surprised Miles...

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun  
**

**Sonic: Awwwww, why'd I have to get knocked out?**

**Narrator: Because I said so.**

* * *

Date of finishing chapter: 27/6/12 10:49 AM (AEST)

* * *

More A/N:

Well er... thanks for reading, and reviewing, see you'll soon


	5. A Kit's first Adventure

A\N:

**Warning: This chapter contains swearing, violence and imprisonment. If you are against any of those, wait or skip to the next chapter. Thank you.**

Is that really necessary? ^^^^^

If you see random a 'b', 'i' or 's' around, it's because my CTRL key is playing up. Just keep that in mind.

* * *

Date of starting chapter (just for da reference): 28/6/12 12:53 AM (AEST)

* * *

Copyright stuffs:

Sonic, Tails and all related characters are official property of Sega 1991-present. I do not own the official characters, Sega does. All rights reserved. No flame and have a nice read!

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Kit's First Adventure**

* * *

_Where am I? Where is Miles. Who just knocked me out?_

"Wake up, blue!" Sonic woke up in a dark room, still dazed from the incident. He could barely make out the shape of three or four beings standing at near the walls of the room, talking about something, one of them being Miles.

_Are they robots? What the hell is going on here?_

One on the figures took a step towards the blue hedgehog, revealing itself to be a mobian hippo, holding a shovel, with a pistol and ammunition on his belt.

"Good, you're awake, blue devil." His voice was dark and menacing, just like everything else in the room.

"Blue what? Where am I, and who are you?" Sonic asked angrily

"My name is Bobby Sandcraker. You are here on the account of one event." The hippo walked around Sonic. "Any ideas, thief?"

_No. Of course not, dumbf_ck._

"..."

"You made an attempt to steal my colony's power supply, which in return, you will be jailed. Do you want to confess anything?"

"Yes I do. Me and my friend, Miles, arrived here when it started raining. We looked for a cave, and found the one with this so-called power supply. And then..."

"You attempted to take the Chaos Emerald, thief."

"What, hell no!"

""Yes. You nearly killed off the whole island's remaining population if it wasn't for my soldiers. Weather or not you agree, to our leaders, you stole our Chaos Emerald."

_I guess he's right. I didn't know what I was diving into._

"And where's Miles? If he's not OK, I swear I will kill you flat."

"Oh your fox friend, he's fine. But his condition depends or your ability to co-operate. His blood is on your hands, hedgehog." He turned to his guards. "Take him away to his cell. If he tries anything, shoot the fox."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers pulled Sonic through the door, shutting it behind them

"Hey let me go! Son of a bitch! I'm gonna-"

* * *

The gunshot sound pierced the door to the prison cells (the sound, not the bullet). The cry following startled Sonic even more.

"He warned you, idiot!"

Sonic let the other hippo guards take him to his cell, also letting the tears loose from his eyes. He had never been so concerned in his life, you would be after you heard a gunshot near your best friend. The hedgehog could quickly feel his temper slipping as he sat down in his cell.

_I don't believe it..._

"LET ME GO YOU B_STARDS!" His outburst echoed against the prison from his cell, but there was no reply. "F_CK YOU! LET ME AND MILES GO!"

"Hey! Have some damn consideration and let the rest of the universe get some shut-eye a ready!" A voice from behind called. "It's no use, they won't listen to anyone besides each other."

Sonic looked over to see an echidna, about sixteen, lying on the rough fabric of one of the three beds eyes staring at Sonic.

So I'm not the only one in this sh_t-hole.

"Sorry about that mister."

"It's OK. Knuckles the Echidna. And you?" The echidna held out his hand, for Sonic to shake.

"Sonic hedgehog." Sonic and Knuckles shook hands, and sat down for the night. Sonic drifted off to sleep in worry of Miles.

* * *

**One week later...**

"Rise and shine folks! Breakfast is coming around, don't miss it. Rise and shine folks..."

_Whatever man._

Sonic and Knuckles ate their breakfast in silence, ignoring teh other prisoners and the guards, fed up after a week of this treatment. The cell was a small room, about 2x3, with a suitable supply of tap water, three beds and all the other things prison cells have in them. (More suggestions plz?) The water was cold, but slightly salty, as if the filtering was low. Knuckles and Sonic had revealed their reasons for being on the island, which kept the two company for about an hour. After another days passing, Sonic laid down for another night in the cell.

_I can't get my mind off of Miles. I sure hope he's OK._

"Hey knux."

"Yeah what?"

"You know how you can punch really hard?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Couldn't we use our unique skills too... you know... escape."

"I've tried before, but I only got as far as the prison entrance. I wasn't fast enough to make it before I was tranquillized."

Not fast enough, eh. If he got that close, maybe...

"Well Knuckles, we're gonna try again tomorrow."

"But what about this Miles person?"

"I-I didn't think that far ahead."

"We'll have to find away of getting this Miles before we escape, or we'll just get him killed."

"But how are we going to my friend out before the hippos get him? Drats."

Sonic and Knuckles, deciding they'd escape sometime later, absorbed as much rest as possible.

* * *

**With Miles:**

The kit looked down at his wound for about the thousandth time this week, making sure it wasn't infected or something. He had been shot in the leg, but it wasn't a lethal move and was healing quickly. The guards and other prisoners in his cell block had already made insults, which the fox brushed off like he had trained himself too.

_What have I done now? I've gotten Sonic captured by finding that blasted cave..._

The fox paced back and forward in the cell.

_And why the heck has Sonic been charged for inspecting a glowing rock? This world doesn't make sense anymore. This bullet wound hurts like hell, but I'm not dead. Yet._

"Excuse me fox, but the lord wishes to talk to you."

_Whatever._

Miles allowed the guard to escort him to a large chamber embed ed in the mountains of the island. Like everything else in the settlement, it was carved out with precision, being perfect in shape. A red carpet stretched the length from the doors to the other side of the room, where more guards surrounded the King's throne.

"Ah, perfect timing sir." Whoever this king was, he had one heck of a deep voice.

"Thank you, Sire. I have the child."

"Good. Guards dismissed!"

The guards parted from the hippo King's throne, leaving just him, the guard that brought Miles to the throne room, and the kit himself.

"No need to be so edgy. I'm not going to order any attacks."

_I'm entitled to believe that?_

"W-who are you, and what do you want from m-me?"

"I should be asking that to your blue friend, but here it goes. My name is Alex the Hippo. I am the ruler of the Cocoa Island Colony. And as for your last, well I can answer that. I want test you on something, Miles."

_Why on Mobius does me know my name?_

"And what would that be?"

"Have you ever heard the legend of Caribthia? Obviously not. Let me explain it to you."

* * *

**The hippo King Alex's explination:**

"Back in the day, seven thousand years ago, there where four distinct species; The hippo, the hedgehog, the echidna, and the fox. One day, during a severe drought, the hippo asked the hedgehog, the fox, and the echidna to find the blue Chaos Emerald, in hope it would bring Zabuzary, the god of water and rain, to make it rain for forty days and forty nights."

"So the three set out on the journey of finding the Chaos Emerald, while the hippo sat in the hot earth gradually fading away. But, when it failed to rain, the hippo went to the god of the sun, Pinkuzars, to tell the god of rain to hurry up and rain. Fortunately, it rained soon after, even without the Chaos Emerald's immense power. The hippo didn't see the three travelers for a whole year."

"After that year, the hedgehog, the fox, and the echidna came back with an extra person: A human. Somehow, the human used the Chaos energy to turn the lush grasslands into dry, hot, scorching desert. The hippo cursed the three travelers for bringing back the human and ruining the rainfall. The echidna then used his Master Emerald to haul the rain god into the gem."

"Since that day, it has not rained a single drop over the grasslands that my kind used to inhabit, making it a complete desert. All because of your seven-thousand year old ancestors, it has not rained a drop. And I have you and your friends to make it rain again."

* * *

"Guards, bring in the hedgehog and the echidna!" The hippos obeyed, and in came Sonic and Knuckles.

"Listen up you three. I ask none of you to resist my guards. You are going to help me or else." The king began his speech.

"Or else WHAT!" Sonic snarled back.

"You don't want to get your fox friend shot again, now do you?"

"Well, why don't you tell what the f_ck is going on?"

"We need one thing from you; a DNA sample. It Will benefit both of us greatly. Please do not resist this. We will use your combined Chaos-infused DNA and the Chaos Emerald to erase the legend of Caribthia. In return, we offer your safe exit."

"Fine! But one thing before you start. Why the hell did Bobby Sandcraker shoot Miles?"

"Why hasn't he shot you yet? Guards, scientists, begin!"

A scientist walked up to the three, and, extracted a blood sample from the mobians. They led Sonic, Miles, and Knuckles to the carved out lab, where they oversaw the experiment taking place. The scientists pulled a large machine from another room into the center of the lab, right in the middle. The Chaos Emerald was placed in the machine's 'hand', while next to it where three complex machines, designed for the injection of chaos DNA.

"All right, gloves and goggles on people!" The others obeyed the King's orders, and prepared for the experiment to begin.

_'Experiment commencing in: five... four... three... two... one... commencing.'_

The three machines surrounding the Emerald moved closer in on the Chaos Emerald, until the point of contact. A bright, flickering light illuminated the dark room, from the reaction. The syringes reversed away from the gem, while the mobians watched the event in both interest and suspense.

_'For my people, let us rejoice the re-coming of the falling rain!'_

Three hatches opened on the central machine, with three intense beams of pure Chaos energy firing out of the open-roofed laboratory into the clear sky.

_'At last!'_

* * *

As if some reaction, the ground around the machines collapsed into itself, making the surrounding officers and scientists flee out of the mountain, the Chaos Emerald disappearing into the depths of ruble and rocks. Not what was planned.

"Every one get back! Don't let those three rats loose yet!" The king's voice went unnoticed in the turmoil. Sonic, along with Miles and Knuckles, took their chances and darted out of the chaos, each one having questions about what was going on. Small explosions followed the escape, getting more intense and larger with the seconds passing.

In a final, massive display of force and power, a huge explosion rocked the whole island, before the firery turmoil erupted out of any hole it could find. Sonic and co dove behind the nearest rock that was available, while the fire and anything else unlucky enough to be in the explosion flew passed them at speed. The chaos ended in another massive blast that singed the rocks of the islands and burnt anything left out in the open.

The three survivors came out from the rock to see the horrible damage. The area of the mountain lab was blow clean off, including the mountain top. The ground around it was burnt blacker than night, and many of the plants still burning to charcoal ashes.

* * *

Suddenly, a bright, purple orb appeared in explosion's crater. A vortex or swirling clouds quickly stirred up above it, lightning strikes coming down frequently to add to the turmoil. The orb began to visibly rotate, counter-clockwise to the vortex of air above it. The lightning now became more directed towards the glowing purple object, and more frequent. The three mobians dove behind cover once again, peering over to see the inferno of chaos energy spiraling at the crater.

Without any warning, a portal opened up over the orb, causing more wind and lightning. A loud and utterly terrifying roar emitted from the hole in the sky. The three survivors watched in horror as a large dragon-shaped creature launched itself out and into the skies. It roared again, revealing itself to be a massive, black dragon, surrounded by a purple mist that followed it's flight path.

Sonic gaped at the creature, while Miles was scared sh_tless to do anything, and Knuckles had that classic 'OMFG WUT!' look on. The dragon creature soared above them, roaring even more in the stormy sky. The hippos had been killed in the explosion, so there was only the three of them left, plus the dragon thingy.

_Wha-what the heck is that thing?_

Of all the times Sonic had to answer that question, now unfortunately was. The dragon's Chaos energy was building up in the air, signifying some dramatic event.

_CHAOS CONTROL._

The raspy roar flattened the air, and a brilliant white light engulfed the creature, completely covering it. The dragon disipeared into thin air, like it was never there, leaving the baffled Sonic, Miles and knuckles behind on the island.

_This isn't over, yet._

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter done. One or two more chapter and _maybe_ I'll make a sequel to this. But we'll see.

So... Now we have Knux in the picture, as well as a giant terrifying chaos-powered dragon that's gonna... (To much?)

If u didn't get anything in this story, press the little button up the top that says '**PM**' and I'll answer it.

Anyways, thanx for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!

* * *

C'ya!

~Swirl TFS


	6. Everything Ends

A/N:

Just so you know, I've changed to the 'ODT' file format, just because it says on the doc manager and I've bothered to install 'Office Suit X writer' as well, 'cause it's free.

Lets skip the pre-story notes, and get on with the story... blasted copyright!

* * *

**NOTICE: I put up a poll on my profile for visitors that actually read this stuff, so head on over now and vote! The topic is on my profile as well.**

* * *

Copyright stuffs: (Is this mandatory anyway?)

Sonic, Tails and all related characters are official property of Sega 1991-present. I do not own the official characters, Sega does. All rights reserved. No flame and have a nice read!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Echidnas, Gods and Emeralds**

The three sat down for what seemed like an eternity, discussing what to do. There was no obvious escape from the island: none had enough energy to run or fly, and besides, where would they go? But if they didn't act soon, there would be no place to go. The nearest known island was ages away, a few hours at the speed of mach one, not that they could go that fast in their current state. Introductions aside, they got to work finding something to eat, when a familiar sound filled the boiling dusty air.

_What? It can't be!_

The Tornado plowed threw the dense clouds, piloted by one blue, mustached hedgehog, showing the same surprise that the three below shared. Uncle Chuck guided the plane down to the scorched ground, landing it with precision that one could only learn over years of practice.

_About time I found him._

"Sonny boy, what are you doing in a mess like this?" Chuck asked, jumping out of the plane's cockpit. Sonic was lost is utter confusion, shock, and a bit of fear.

"I... I... Kinda errr... Um... I CAN EXPLAIN!" Sonic managed to spit out. He could see Knuckles talking with Miles behind him.

"Calm down Sonic! I'm not going to punish you for wiping out an entire colony of endangered hippos. Now who are your new friends?" He pointed at Miles and Knuckles.

"Well the fox is Miles, and the echidna is Knuckles. Yeah... "

"And since when did you meet them?"

"Over the last two weeks and a bit."

"And what are you boys doing in a complete war zone?"

"Well, me and Miles took the Tornado for a spin, but landed with no fuel on an island somewhere. And then we traveled here using our... er... powers. And then we got captured by the hippos and that's how we met Knuckles. The hippos tried to release a rain god of some kind, which you know... failed... miserably."

"Alright I believe you. I'm gonna pilot you three back to Knothole... Wait... Did you say something about a god of some kind being released?"

"Sure did, sir." Miles answered. "We all saw it. And it disappeared into thin air by doing something..."

"Chaos Control." Knuckles but in. "Mr Hedgehog, I need you to take us to Angel Island."

"What, where?"

"I need you to take us too Angel Island, the home of the Chaos Emeralds. It will help us defeat this god thingy."

"But why? And where's this island place?"

"Just do it."

* * *

Without more discussion, the four all had a snack, and set out on the Tornado, with Sonic and Miles sitting on the wings, Chuck in the pilot's seat, and Knuckles in the passenger seat, guiding Chuck to the floating paradise of Angel Island. While the flight was boring, they endured as much social time and rest as possible, on what could really be their last day alive.

* * *

Within the span of two hours, the spectacular view of Angel Island came into view, the island's beauty fully visible to the four adventures plane. The island was covered in lush trees and tall mountains, which they headed for. Chuck landed the plane in the way he had it before, and within no time they were exploring the mountainous forest.

"So knuckles, where's this Master Emerald thingy?"

"Just shut up and follow me."

Knuckles lead his friends through the dense forests until they came to the Master Emerald's altar. (I'm to tired to describe the trip.)

"Wow."

The Emerald sat there in its glamoring green awesomeness.

"So here we are, the altar. I'm glad to be back here."

"What do ya mean Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"I live here and guard the Master Emerald. It's been the echidna's set job for thousands of years. Easy job if you ask me."

_And that's why he's so angry all the time._

"Anyway, I hope I can use the Master Emeralds power to deactivate the Chaos Emeralds, and hopefully stop that god thingy."

"That's an impressive gemstone, Knuckles. I just don't see what good it would do being locked up in a giant Chaos Emerald, couldn't some idiot just release it again?"

"Unless we kill it, then yes."

"So where going head-on with some incredibly powerful god of some kind, and we don't have a single Chaos Emerald to help us? One of the Emeralds is in the wreck at Cocoa, and the other six, I have no idea."

"Well complaining about it won't help boys." Chuck butt in.

"You're right. But what the heck do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know wha-" The terrifying shriek filled the air again. "Whoa, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chuck asked.

The roar sounded of again, this time louder and closer then before.

"Guys, we need to find cover ASAP. Move it!" Sonic, Miles, Knuckles and Chuck ran behind one of the many large boulders that peppered the ground, while the roars became louder once again and more frequent.

_'Were is that gem?'_ The voice was creepy enough, never mind the developing storm above them. _'Fetch me their hearts, I want that gem to punish those who betrayed me.'_

'G-guys?" Miles asked, trembling in fear.

"Yeah?" Sonic answered.

"Should we, oh I don't know... Get the hell outta here?"

Sonic managed a smile. "Good idea kid. Shame we can't."

* * *

The dragon passed over the island again, on the lookout for the Master Emerald.

_'Grrrr. Where is it? Oh, who's that down there. Ha!, it's over now.'_

The whistle of air grew louder above the hero's heads, until they noticed the dragon charging straight towards them. They dove out of the dragons reach, which caused the monster to pass right_ through_ the rocks, leaving barely any trace that It'd been there before.

_Holy sh_t. It passed through it!_

The dragon swooped around for another pass, and Sonic and co avoided it again. The monstrous dragon shot a purple beam straight at the Master Emerald's altar, obliterating the rock around it. The dragon shot another beam, blowing up the boulder that the four mobians had been hiding under. They darted out with microseconds to spare. The dragon continued to make yet another pass, shooting more purple beams of destruction at the mobians and anything else unlucky enough to be in the way.

"Anyone got any ideas!" Sonic yelled over the explosions and beams.

"Maybe if we could get on it..." Knuckles answered, avoiding another beam of energy,

"Preposterous!" Chuck cut him off again.

"It's worth a shot, unc."

"You'll get killed!"

"And so will you if we don't do something!" Chuck and the others nodded in agreement.

_'What are they planning now?'_

* * *

The dragon swooped down level with the Master Emerald, and charged full speed at the gem. Sonic and Knuckles, taking their chances, jumped on it's scale back and held on for dear life. The dragon, distracted, did it's very best to shake the two off, but failed. Trying a different tactic, the dragon charged directly at the ground of Angel Island. Sonic and Knuckles immediately released their hold as the dragon passed through the grass and rocks below.

Sonic and Knuckles landed safely on the ground, while the dragon had already turned around for another charge. The duo avoided it without much struggle, and hurried back to Miles and Chuck.

* * *

"Any ideas?" Sonic asked, brushing some of the purple mist off himself.

"No. But we need to do something about this or else..."

The dragon landed with a thud and a jolt of sound. The mobians, alerted by the presence, hid once again.

_'Come out little animals. Meet me. All I want is that gemstone of yours, echidna'_

"Who or what are you?" Sonic blurted out.

_'Pinkuzars, the hippo sun god. Does that matter?'_

"Why do need the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked, holding up his fists ready to attack.

_'To free my friend, guardian.'_

"And who would that be?"

_'Zabuzary, the god of water and rain.'_

"God? Wait- if you're planning on using the Master Emerald, you can't split it or-"

_'Don't lecture me guardian. I know that this 'Chaos' character that your culture fears is actually __Zabuzary, which is why I must release him from the gem. Now let me or I will kill you!'_

"GO TO HELL, FREAKISH PIECE OF JUNK!"

_'Last straw, guardian.'_

* * *

Pinkuzars took flight once again, charging head on at Knuckles, who had milliseconds to dodge the attack. Pinkuzars shot another beam of Chaos energy at the guardian, further making him dodge again. Miles grabbed Sonic's arm and flew off.

"OK Miles, we only gonna get one or two shots at this, so lets get it right. Ready?"

"Bet on it!"

Miles let go of Sonic, allowing the hedgehog to enter his spin-ball form in a fraction of a second. Miles kicked the spinning ball of Sonic as hard as his body would allow, sending the blue blur towards Pinkuzars at mach three. The hedgehog impacted the dragon with enough speed and force that he plowed through the beast's neck, still going at one hundred and twenty two kilomtres an hour. Pinkuzars screamed the most terrifying scream Sonic and Miles had ever heard, as the dead dragon glided down to the blue depths of the sea below.

_'I will be avenged, hedgehog! Zabuzary will deliver the final blow to this planet. You'll see!'_

* * *

Sonic, Miles, and Chuck headed back to the Tornado, which was oddly still intact and ready for the ten hour flight back to the borders of Knothole. With the engine ready, the plane took off with Chuck pilot and Sonic and Miles passenger. Knuckles remained on his island, watching over the Master Emerald.

* * *

**Aftermath**

* * *

After the dramatic events of the last two weeks, Sonic and company arrived in Knothole for the first time in six months. They received warm welcomes from the kingdom, and lots of gifts after the long fight. Sonic told everyone about what had happened, including meeting Miles and Knuckles, the hippos failed experiment, and of course, the battle between them and Pinkuzars.

After a week, Sonic, Miles and Chuck set out to the Mystic Ruins, outside the human city of Station Square, to build a new house and start a new life instead of the one in Knothole. Sonic eventually taught Miles to fly the Tornado, and gave the fox a new nickname; 'Tails', which the fox loved greatly.

Sonic and occasionally Miles or Chuck, kept up the job of saving townships and cities from the evil clutches of Dr Eggman, a man who Mil- er...Tails learned to hate quickly. While Sonic missed Knothole, he enjoyed his new life more. Even Knuckles popped around for a visit once in a while.

Pro for con, All four knew one thing; the fight with the gods wasn't over...

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Ending thingy:**

**Sonic:** That battle was rather anti-climatic!

**Tails:** Better than loosing.

**Knuckles:** Well I thought it was... (Insert opinion here).

* * *

_Credits:_

I'd like to thank:

Myself for writing this.

Various stories, movies, books, and TV shows for inspiration.

Office Suit X Writer for being a great free program.

My computer for actually working properly most of the time.

SEGA for making great characters to use in this story.

And of course, all my viewers and reviewers. Including YOU, viewer! Come here, I'll give ya a hug...

* * *

A/N:

Sad as it is *****sniff*, I'm going to end this piece of work here. *sniff*, Thanks for all my supporters and such. And because you're so awesome, I've put you in charge of deciding if I make a sequel to this. So go over to my profile page and vote now! (Go on, I know you want to!)

Thanx for reading and reviewing,

~Swirl da Squirrel ©2012


End file.
